


Rain

by Pandazzy



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandazzy/pseuds/Pandazzy





	Rain

(Tanka)

 

A dripping faucet

Sprinkling from the clouded sky

Glazing the green grass

Umbrellas are opened wide

Protected from their weeping.


End file.
